


give me both your hands

by hannamoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, Like way too horny for what this is, Royal Mumbo Jumbo, Suggestive Themes, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannamoon/pseuds/hannamoon
Summary: Immediately following their wedding ceremony, Rapunzel is crowned as queen.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	give me both your hands

**Author's Note:**

> in honour of new dream’s ninth wedding anniversary here’s an unnecessarily horny coronation!!
> 
> and okay after extensive research i have come to the conclusion that monarchy can literally do whatever they want so hey i can too. this is all canon divergence anyway bc fuck whatever pascal and max were doing so nothing actually matters.
> 
> also yes i did in fact try to create an entire fake religion despite it being referenced literally twice. if you see the word prelat thats the religious official.
> 
> title from may i have this dance by meadowlark.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.”

Rapunzel is reaching for him faster than Prelat Dominic can finish speaking—she doesn’t need to be told twice after all. The moment she saw Eugene waiting at the dais, she knew kissing him would be a hard urge to suppress. But he’s _her husband_ now, officially, as her lips finally crash over his, and she can do whatever she pleases with him in her arms. 

It takes him a second longer to catch up, and she smiles into the kiss when his arms finally find their places around her. She parts her lips without meaning to, forgetting the crowd in favour of focusing solely on him and the way his tongue drags over her bottom lip, his hands drawing her more firmly against him. Her own arms loop behind his neck, trusting him to hold her up as she’s already feeling weak. Because he’s her husband, and there is no longer anything stopping him from coming into their room and staying wrapped around her all night.

Though when she moans softly into his mouth, he releases her. She nearly questions why, especially since she recognises the ardent gleam in his eyes, but the clamour of their audience returns quickly to her senses.

Her cheeks have been flushed since she first saw him down the aisle, a combination of elation and love that surpassed any emotion she’d known, but she feels an uncomfortable warmth now creeping all the way to her fingertips. Eugene raises an eyebrow at her, but his attempt to tease her is lessened by the way his chest still heaves from their kiss. He has the same deplorable thoughts as her, at least.

“So, who wants a piece of cake?” he shouts, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

She laughs, knowing his distraction is futile. The ceremony remains far from over, as much as she detests that fact now. His smile suits him, her husband, the most gorgeous man she’s ever seen. The moment she’ll get him all to herself seems too far away. 

But now, he sheepishly steps aside, and the prelat returns to the centre of the dais. 

“People of Corona,” he addresses. “I now ask you to recognise your queen.”

* * *

_The decision came one month after the engagement. The four of them were eating breakfast, like any other morning, when her dad cleared his throat._

_“We have decided to abdicate the throne,” he said._

_There was a pause then as the words resonated with her and Eugene. She looked first to him, as if perhaps she’d heard the wrong words, but he seemed equally shocked with his fork frozen halfway to his mouth. Then Rapunzel looked to her mom for confirmation._

_“It wasn’t a very hard decision,” Arianna added, smiling steadily. “And one we made a while ago, truthfully.”_

_Rapunzel shook her head. “I don’t understand. You can’t expect_ me _to be queen.”_

_“Your father and I haven’t been in charge since you returned, really, especially with our memories... but you, Rapunzel, are exactly what our people need now. You saved this country, and I’ve watched you work tirelessly to rebuild it. You deserve this.”_

_She stared into her porridge as her mom spoke, disbelief making her heart pound relentlessly in her chest. It had been overwhelming when she returned and learned the duties of a princess, and despite her preparation for the inevitable day she would become a queen, she never expected that day so soon. There was too much still left to do._

_“We planned to wait until things settled down,” Frederic said, “but with the upcoming wedding, I thought you might want to get both ceremonies over and done with, so to speak.”_

_“Both ceremonies?”_

_“The coronation.”_

_Rapunzel glanced back over to Eugene to find his eyes already on her. To her surprise, she saw none of her worries reflected in his eyes and only a soft reverence. His hand sought out hers beneath the table._

_“I’m sorry, I hate to interrupt,” he said, turning back to her parents, “but my royal mumbo jumbo knowledge is a bit rusty. Does this mean I get a crown, too?”_

_Frederic frowned. “A coronet, technically.”_

_Eugene leaned closer, brushing a thumb over her hand in silent support. “I think you should take the deal, sunshine,” he whispered conspiratorially, finally brining a smile from her. As long as he was by her side, she supposed._

* * *

The prelat begins by removing her crown and veil, and gracing her shoulders with a heavy purple cloak. She fidgets with the trim as he steps back to a small table laden with artefacts she’s only heard of in practice—an array of devotional herbs, the crystullum pendant, and Herz der Sonne’s crown. It overwhelms her suddenly, and she wishes she was back in the arms of her husband when this was nothing more than a wedding ceremony.

Technically, she’s been the acting queen since her parents announced their abdication from the throne five months ago. But watching Prelat Dominic approach her with the official declaration papers, a weight heavier than the cloak presses down on her chest. She wonders if it’s too late to turn back.

“Your Majesty, are you ready for your oath?”

She spares a glance at Eugene who’s still standing at the edge of the stage, unfairly handsome as he stands at attention. Smiling back at her, he sends her a subtle thumbs up. 

“Yes.” Rapunzel steadies her breathing and stands a little straighter, facing the prelat at last. “I’m ready.”

“Will you promise to assuredly uphold the Law of the Land and infallibly deliver just and merciful executions of judgement?”

During the wedding, she didn’t have to think twice before her vows. Marrying Eugene was the easiest decision she’s ever made, especially with his hands clasped in hers and the smile that never seemed to fall from her cheeks. But she has never felt the reality of duties to Corona sink in until now, as if all of the lessons and obligations were apart of someone else’s life. 

Standing before the prelat, though, she selects her words deliberately. She may not haven chosen this destiny for herself, but it’s the one she will take firmly with both hands. “I promise,” she says.

Prelat Dominic reads the next avowal. “Will you promise to preserve and maintain the doctrine and discipline of the Domus Solis?”

“I will.”

“Will you promise to guide and serve the Peoples of Corona in good faith? Will you defend the Peoples’ right to a benevolent and solicitous sovereignty?”

She takes a final breath, before saying, “I promise to it all.”

* * *

_If she thought planning an upcoming wedding was stressful, the coronation truly threatened to drive her mad. Her days were now filled with rehearsals and customs lessons on top of the wedding advisors’ fussing and her newly appointed duties as queen._

_Eugene, on the other hand, seemed to be thriving. He loved the cake tastings and suit fittings, choosing wedding decorations and floral arrangements, even the general bustle that seemed to constantly follow them both around. Though she knew he wouldn’t want to admit it, Rapunzel was glad that he could live out the extravagant wedding dreams he’d secretly had since childhood._

_The coronation planning was an entirely different matter, though. At one particular meeting to discuss the proceedings, of which Eugene was only invited to due to his standing as captain of the guard, she was shocked to discover there was no precedent for his involvement in the ceremony._

_She sat with her arms crossed before the committee. “Eugene will be my_ husband _. He should equally be part of this.”_

_“I can’t believe I’m about to say this,” Eugene interrupted, a hand gently resting over hers, “but they’re right, sunshine.” Then winked at her. “Besides, I’m perfectly fine just being your arm candy.”_

_But the moment the meeting ended, Rapunzel excused herself to the library to research anything that might help her case. It didn’t sit right with her, that their wedding was being overshadowed by her coronation, and he wouldn’t even be allowed to partake._

_“I figured it out,” she declared late that night._

_Eugene only blinked slowly at her from across the bed. She didn’t blame him; as soon as a particular passage has given her the idea, she’d raced straight to his door and besieged him with kisses. It hadn’t even been a full minute since she clambered off of him, both coming down from the high._

_“A way for you to be a part of the coronation,” she clarified._

_“Oh.” He rolled closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I really don’t mind, sweetheart.”_

_“I mind. I want you there, by my side, on the most important day of our lives.”_

_He made a small hum in agreement, pressing soft kisses down her jaw and drawing her in closer. She indulged him for a moment before finding the strength to pull back and look into his eyes._

_“You can crown me,” she said, her words spilling out quickly in excitement. “I looked, and it never specified that the prelat has to do it! It even happened once a few hundred years ago, when King Albrecht crowned his wife. I know it’s not quite the same, but I think I can convince the council if I—”_

_She stopped when Eugene kissed her, repositioning himself with his arms planted firmly on either side of her. It was her favourite place for him to be, and he knew that._

_His eyes were bright when he pulled back, mirroring her delight. “They’ll never let me do it.”_

_“I can be very persuading.”_

_Pulling him down again, she let’s her hands roam down his chest, partly to prove her point but mostly because she’s terrible at resisting him—and there’s no reason for her to try. He has proven how happily he will indulge her in nearly anything she asks for._

* * *

The crowd remains in the corner of her eye, watching her acutely as she follows the prelat to the ceremonial stand. Her friends and family are there—in the nearest seats, as decided for their wedding—but she knows the chamber is filled with more imposing faces, rulers of the surrounding kingdoms dressed in their royal robes solely for this moment.

As he begins preparing the herbs for anointment, Rapunzel faces the declaration papers set before her, repeating the oath she swore to. Everyone watches as she selects the pen and signs her name _Rapunzel der Sonne_ across the page, and she finally looks up to face her audience once she’s done.

Surprisingly, her anxieties melt away as she does. She feels strong, seeing the pride and respect amongst the faces of her peers. Leading up to the coronation, of course, everyone encouraged her, supporting the decisions she made and devoting their support unconditionally. She believes them now in a way she hadn’t before—she is powerful, just as Eugene keeps telling her, and that’s not a bad thing. It might even be a really good thing.

Prelat Dominic anoints her next, proclaiming the blessings of each herb he presents and sets in her outstretched hands. These are steps they’ve rehearsed tirelessly, and she follows each direction with ease.

The crystullum pendant is presented to her last, the holy symbol of Domus Solis. She holds her breath as the prelat stands and raises it high into the hair, the sunlight catching the planes of the crystal so rainbows refract throughout the room. He says a final prayer before setting the pendant against her heart and tying the cord around her neck. There’s a flutter in her stomach as he finally steps back because she know what comes next, and she can’t stop the smile that threatens to split her cheeks.

For this is the moment her husband steps forward again, and she meets him for the second time in the centre of the dais.

“Hi,” she mouths, not caring which disapproving eyes might be watching.

He mouths back, “Your Majesty,” and she feels that creeping blush returning. It’s a phrase he’s taken a liking to over the past few months, usually in moments he thinks she’s particularly queenly—like when he whispered it a few nights ago as she impatiently pushed his head between her legs.

Her thoughts only run out of control for a moment before the prelat steps forward once more, the crown of Herz der Sonne presented between them.

“Will everyone please stand,” Prelat Dominic declares.

Slowly, Eugene reaches for the crown. She watches his face as he does, noting the way he seems to pale and his mouth tightens in concentration. Impossibly, his solemnity only makes her love him more, and she once again finds herself adding to the list of reasons he’s the best man she knows.

His eyes find hers as he lifts the crown, pausing for only a moment before placing it over her head. He trails a hand over her cheek, and she presses a kiss to his palm when he ghosts over her lips.

They have a quiet moment to themselves as the audience watches and the prelat steps away for the penultimate proceeding, one Rapunzel had to fight the hardest for. But he’s returning quickly with a simple coronet, and clears his throat for one final oath.

“Do you swear your allegiance to your queen and your country?”

“I swear,” Eugene says, with a soft sincerity she doesn’t expect, although it warms her heart just the same.

She reaches for the crown this time, pausing just as her husband did to meet his eyes and standing on her toes to reach the top of his head. His hands find her hips as she does, holding her steady as she sets the coronet carefully over his hair before settling back to the ground. 

Her breath catches as she looks over him properly, and Rapunzel finally understands why he never seems able to keep his hands off of her when she’s wearing her crown.

* * *

_It took her by surprise, sitting on the floor of the throne room with Eugene as Nigel walked everyone through the coronation proceedings. She didn’t think her fiancé was paying attention, much more interested in tracing what she assumed were words against the skin of her arm, but even he glanced up as the royal adviser spoke._

_“To end the ceremony, Prelat Dominic will announce—” he scowled, as he always did when he had to admit to Eugene’s presence in the ceremony “—the_ both _of you to the spectators. Have you chosen what names to be known by?”_

_“Names? You know our names,” she said._

_“Yes, you’ll want to be announced as Rapunzel der Sonne, I presume?”_

_She nodded, still not quite understanding the question. There was some hesitation over her name years ago when her parents informed her of the custom of royalty being solely known by a forename, but after a lifetime without having one, she was adamant to claim her surname as well. But that issue had been long put to rest, she’d assumed._

_When she glanced to Eugene for support, she found him still looking apprehensively at Nigel, and reached for his hand for some signal as to what was on his mind._

_“And your boyfriend?” Nigel asked._

_She fought the urge to correct him, waiting for Eugene to speak. His mouth opened and closed, and she was certain a faint blush had appeared on his cheeks._

_“I, uh,” he stammered, not quite meeting her eyes. “Eugene der Sonne.” He whispered, and his hesitation was so unlike him that Rapunzel nearly missed what he said. “If, uh, that’s okay, I mean.”_

_“You... want to take my name?”_

_That was definitely blush on his cheeks, and she reached up with her free hand to cup his jaw. She’d read the books, knew very well that most brides took their husband’s name, though hadn’t considered the reverse. She had to admit that her heart beat faster at the thought of sharing that with him, but she also knew how important his own name was to him, after everything he’d been through._

_“You don’t have to,” she added, making sure he didn’t feel pressured by any obligations._

_“No, I want to.” He glanced hesitantly around the room, and she was reminded of their strange audience; Nigel and the prelat rehearsing the motions, her parents watching from below. He leaned closer to whisper, “I meant to ask you, if it was all right. But I think I’d finally have a name to be proud of, if it was yours too.”_

* * *

He leads her up the stage while the chamber echoes their footsteps, the audience silent in anticipation. Once they reach the foot of the throne, Eugene releases her, and she takes the final few steps on her own before taking a hesitant seat.

Rapunzel has never felt comfortable sitting on the throne, much preferring to be down among the people. So she keeps her eyes on Eugene, who seems to be glowing now that he has his coronet, and she remembers with amusement how this all began with him trying to steal a crown. He winks up at her, and she’s reminded again how much she still wants him.

This final act is one they haven’t practiced during the ceremonial rehearsals, though that never stopped him from kneeling before her in the privacy of her bedchambers, and watching him slowly sink to his knees now brings up all sorts of memories. As he lowers himself into a bow, his new rank allowing him the honour of submitting to her first, his eyes stay torturously on hers. Next time he kneels for her, she thinks, she’ll have them keep their crowns on.

“Will everyone please kneel for the queen,” the prelat announces.

She remembers to school her features, looking back up at her audience as everyone in the crowd bows to her as well. It flips her stomach for a different reason.

“Please rise,” he continues, and her nerves finally settle, glad for the ceremony to be over so she can rejoin her friends and family in the celebrations, and embrace Eugene once more.

He must have the same idea, because her husband reaches for her hand so she can step down, and she wraps her arms around him in a quick hug. It’s the best she can do for now.

“I love you,” he whispers into her hair, and she grips him just a bit tighter.

“Your Majesties, ladies, and gentlemen, I now present to you Queen Rapunzel and Prince Eugene der Sonne of Corona.”


End file.
